Puntos de equilibrio
by malson72
Summary: Sam y Jack se reencuentran en Washington 6 meses después de sus traslados. Situado a principios de la temporada 9. Capítulo final posteado!
1. Capítulo 1: Sam

**1. Sam**

Sam Carter no lo podía negar: estaba nerviosa. Después de medio año sin verle, ir a Washington a una reunión a la que asistiría Jack O'Neill le provocaba ansiedad. Prefería enfrentarse a un batallón de Jaffas que reencontrarse con él.

Realmente, no sabía si eran amigos, compañeros de armas o qué. La indefinición de su relación le daba dolor de cabeza. Habían pasado mucho juntos en el SG-1, pero nunca habían mantenido una estrecha relación de amistad. Nunca se lo habían permitido. Ambos sabían que no podían ser amigos íntimos porque ninguno de ellos hubiera sido capaz de mantenerse ahí. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses que estuvieron trabajando en el SGC, esos límites que ellos mismos se habían impuesto se habían empezado a desmoronar por culpa de las circunstancias. Su ruptura con Pete y, sobre todo la muerte de su padre, había hecho que se acercaran más que nunca llevándoles a forzar al máximo esos límites. Aunque los tuvieran que respetar porque las ordenanzas de las Fuerzas Aéreas eran claras al respecto, estaban llegando a un punto sin retorno en que no tendrían más remedio que aceptar que lo suyo era más que una amistad y actuar en consecuencia.

Después, no sabía qué había pasado. Justo antes de que ascendieran al General, habían pasado unos días de descanso en su cabaña de Minnesota junto a Daniel y Teal'c. Pero, a parte de la cálida amistad que compartían en ese momento, no habían dado ningún paso más. Quizás fuera algo decepcionante visto ahora, porque esperaba que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos durante esos días. Alejados del SGC, sin la rigidez propia de la base y compartiendo un permiso, la consecuencia lógica hubiera sido que los dos se hubieran relajado lo suficiente como para haber hablado abiertamente de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, todo había continuado como siempre, con los dos dando cuidadosos rodeos para no abordar el tema. Nada más volver se encontraron los traslados, con lo que no tuvieron tiempo de hablar de _lo que no había pasado._ Ahora, tenía la sensación de haber perdido una oportunidad de esas que solo se presentan en la vida en contadas ocasiones.

Desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver. Hacía de eso seis meses. Apenas habían intercambiado algunas llamadas telefónicas y algunos e-mails comentando los progresos de este o aquel proyecto, sin haber ido más allá de las típicas palabras de cortesía y preguntando superficialmente cómo iban las cosas. El General debía ser una persona muy ocupada ahora que lo habían ascendido a Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Global, apenas tendría tiempo para temas personales. Ella no iba a molestarlo con tonterías, se había dicho, y más en estos momentos que parecía que habían descubierto un nuevo y poderoso enemigo: los Ori. Además, todavía debía de andar un poco _despistado_ adaptándose a su nuevo mando. Algo que sabía de primera mano porque ella se encontraba en el mismo caso.

Sam contaba con hacer trabajo teórico en el laboratorio y, en algún momento, ayudar en algún proyecto de investigación, más empírico, como el destinado a mejorar la eficacia de los generadores de naquadah o descubrir cómo funcionaba cualquier aparato extraterrestre que se encontraran los equipos del SGC. Sin embargo, no había sido así. Los Ori lo habían trastocado todo. Ahora se volvía a trabajar contrarreloj para adaptar tecnologías goaul'd y asgard a los nuevos modelos de naves interestelares que se estaban construyendo a marchas forzadas para proteger el planeta de la nueva amenaza. En resumen: armas más potentes, naves más rápidas, escudos más resistentes.

En esos momentos de tensión era cuando más echaba de menos a Jack O'Neill. No tenía a nadie que entrara en su laboratorio y la invitara a ir a tomar un trozo de tarta para que se despejara un poco y pudiera ponerse a trabajar de nuevo con fuerzas renovadas. No tenía a nadie que con su visión más práctica y sencilla de las cosas la ayudara a dar un nuevo punto de vista al problema que tenía entre manos. No tenía a nadie que la animara haciéndola reír cuando se le presentaban los escollos más importantes ni que apuntalara su confianza, dándole su total respaldo seguro de que podría superarlos. Desde que se habían separado, no había tenido un punto de apoyo que le diera equilibrio como él había hecho durante ocho años. Ahora se sentía incompleta, insegura y, a veces, vacía. Trataba de que no se le notara y, como en el Área 51 no había nadie que la conociera tanto como Daniel, Teal'c o el General, nadie se había dado cuenta. Por eso, la reunión de esa tarde la ponía tan nerviosa, porque él sí lo iba a notar, él sí se iba a dar cuenta de su inquietud. También era una de las razones por las que no atendía las demandas de Cam de volver al SGC, porque allí también la conocían, aunque no tan bien como su antiguo equipo, y acabarían dándose cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

En la sala de reuniones, había varios oficiales de alta graduación que formaban corrillos esperando la llegada del General O'Neill. Ella había entrado y saludado brevemente a los pocos que conocía. Una fórmula de cortesía porque realmente no los había visto nunca en persona, solo a través de videoconferencia como mucho y por razones de trabajo. Un ambiente frío para la presentación, justo lo contrario de lo que necesitaba para calmar sus nervios.

El proyecto de mejora de las armas de las naves terrestres era lo que la había traído allí. En aquel momento, estaban centrados en la serie MARK. Todavía quedaban muchos detalles por pulir y muchas simulaciones por hacer, pero la urgencia por la aparición de los Ori hacía que le hubieran pedido un informe preliminar de cómo iban las investigaciones y las posibilidades de desarrollo. Había muchas preguntas y no había conseguido dar con todas las respuestas. Ella y su equipo seguían trabajando, pero todavía faltaban semanas para conseguir un prototipo fiable, más avanzado que el anterior modelo de la serie. Volvió a ordenar las carpetas que iba a repartir con los informes y miró el reloj. El General se estaba retrasando, sin duda algún tema en su apretada agenda que se había alargado más de la cuenta.

Escuchó unos pasos firmes que se acercaban por el pasillo y todo el mundo se giró para ver a Jack O'Neill y a su ayudante, un joven Mayor, entrar por la puerta. Todos se pusieron firmes al verle, pero él rápidamente les ordenó que adoptaran la posición de descanso. Vió como charlaba con unos y con otros brevemente mientras la observaba de reojo, con curiosidad, hasta que finalmente se acercó a ella.

- ¿Coronel? - le dijo serio.

- ¿General? - le respondió Sam igual de seria. Sin embargo, se dió cuenta de que aunque el tono de su voz era serio, sus ojos brillaban y que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara durante unos segundos antes de volver a su máscara habitual. Para cualquiera que no lo conociera bien hubieran pasado desapercibidos esos cambios sutiles, pero ella había aprendido a interpretar todos sus gestos: estaba muy contento. Ella también se alegraba mucho de verlo.

- Siento el retraso ¿Vamos a entenderla cuando hable, Carter? - bromeó.

- Haré todo lo posible, señor. - dijo respondiendo en el mismo tono ligero, aunque menos nerviosa. Eran los efectos que las bromas del General solían tener en ella.

- Lo sé, no me cabe la menor duda – Y añadió en un tono más bajo que solo ella podía escuchar: – Déjelos boquiabiertos. - Y Sam vió, por un momento, como volvía el brillo a sus ojos. Entonces, Jack O'Neill le sonrió tímidamente y se dió media vuelta para sentarse en su silla, en el otro extremo de la mesa. La confianza sin fisuras que le seguía demostrando actuó sobre ella como un bálsamo, templando sus nervios, serenándola. Era como si siguieran en el SGC, como si nada hubiera cambiado, a pesar de los seis meses que llevaban sin prácticamente hablarse. _No ha sido tan difícil __verle de nuevo_, pensó,_ no sé a qué venían tantos nervios. _Estuvo a punto de sonreír al darse cuenta de que sus nervios habían desaparecido. De hecho, ahora estaba más tranquila de lo que lo había estado en meses.

Y empezó la presentación.


	2. Capítulo 2: Jack

**2. Jack**

Jack O'Neill no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Después de seis meses, el destino había querido que sus caminos y los de Samantha Carter se volvieran a cruzar. Cuando pensaba que era prácticamente imposible volver a verla, ahí estaba la ocasión. Llevaba tiempo pensando en una excusa convincente para pasarse por Nevada y poder hablar con ella tranquilamente, pero con todo el lío de los Ori, sus planes se habían ido al traste. Ahora, al ser ella una de las responsables del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, tenía que venir a Washington a dar cuenta de los progresos y expectativas de uno de los proyectos que se estaban llevando a cabo en el área 51. Se había programado una reunión a la que él debía asistir. Por una vez, iba a ir encantado a escuchar un montón de tecnicismos por el mero hecho de volverla a ver. Sin embargo, el reencuentro le ponía nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verla de nuevo. Ni tampoco cómo iba a reaccionar ella.

Aquellos seis meses habían sido duros para él. El traslado a Washington, el ambiente más bien hostil y su aversión a los burócratas, la falta de amigos... Echaba de menos a su antiguo equipo, a las personas en las que podía confiar ciegamente, los que le habían salvado la vida tantas veces: a Daniel, Teal'c y, sobre todo, a Carter. Con Daniel y Teal'c hablaba regularmente, pero con Carter... No estaba muy seguro cómo, pero su relación parecía haberse enfriado desde sus traslados. Cuando por fin las ordenanzas habían dejado de ser un obstáculo para ir un paso más allá de la amistad, los dos habían dado un paso atrás. No sabía muy bien por qué. Y la echaba de menos. Mucho. Echaba de menos sus tecnicismos y la tranquilidad de su laboratorio, donde él solía verla trabajar; echaba de menos el ir a buscarla para ir a comer a la cantina de la base, su inteligencia, su sonrisa, el sonido de su voz... Eran pequeños detalles a los que se había acostumbrado sin darse cuenta. Era como si le hubieran arrebatado una parte importante de su vida de un plumazo. Y notaba como si le faltara alguna cosa, un contrapeso que le ayudara a equilibrar todo lo demás. Hacía tiempo que sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero en los seis meses que llevaba en Washington no había tenido tiempo para nada más que el trabajo. Y ahora que la tenía aquí, no pensaba dejar escapar la ocasión de hablar con ella y decírselo.

Aquella mañana, había llegado a su despacho un poco más pronto de lo habitual. Lo había hecho todo más rápido que de costumbre, sin darse cuenta. Sólo al sentarse en su mesa y empezar a leer los informes del día, dió una ojeada al reloj y vió con sorpresa que había llegado 30 minutos antes de lo que lo solía hacer. Notó que ese día se sentía más vivo y con más ganas de hacer cosas. Se dió cuenta de que lo que quería era que todo tuviera un ritmo más rápido para llegar a la reunión cuanto antes. Deseaba que el tiempo pasara más deprisa para poder verla. En el fondo, se arrepentía de no haber hablado con ella antes de haber dejado el SGC. Tenía que haber encontrado el momento para, al menos, haber dejado las cosas claras entre ellos. Él no era hombre de teléfonos o e-mails, los encontraba muy fríos. A él le gustaba el contacto directo con las personas.

Así que despachó cuanto antes todos los asuntos del día, pero como siempre, algo más se colaba en su agenda a última hora. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, iba a llegar tarde a la presentación de Carter. Lo único bueno era que no iban a empezar sin él, así que podría disfrutar de toda la reunión de su bella genio. Como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque no entendiera nada, se conformaba con oír su voz. De todas formas, con ella allí difícilmente podría concentrarse. Ya leería más tarde el informe.

Llegó un cuarto de hora tarde, acompañado del Mayor Fredericks, su asistente. Entró con paso firme, disimulando sus nervios. En seguida, se puso a saludar al resto del personal que iba a asistir a la reunión, mientras por el rabillo del ojo controlaba qué hacía Carter. Para su sorpresa, vió como ordenaba nerviosa los papeles de su carpeta mientras aparentaba tranquilidad. Sus nervios se tornaron en curiosidad al preguntarse qué podría preocuparle de una presentación una persona capaz de hacer explotar una estrella, minutos antes de la llegada de toda una flota goaul'd que los quería ver muertos. Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron y él supo al momento que debía de mantenerse tranquilo por los dos. Decidió acercase a ella para serenarla. Le tomaría un poco el pelo, eso siempre resultaba con Carter. Dejaría para más tarde su curiosidad por saber qué le había puesto tan nerviosa. No pensaba dejarla marchar sin hablar con ella. Esta vez no.

- ¿Coronel? - le dijo serio, pero sin poder evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa. Le costaba ocultar lo contento que estaba de verla.

- ¿General? - le respondió Sam igual de seria, aunque Jack podía ver en sus ojos que también se alegraba de verlo. Y mucho.

- Siento el retraso ¿Vamos a entenderla cuando hable, Carter? - bromeó, más animado por lo que acaba de ver.

- Haré todo lo posible, señor. - dijo respondiendo en el mismo tono ligero, aunque menos nerviosa. Jack se dió cuenta de que había dado en el clavo, Carter se estaba relajando. Decidió seguir con la misma estrategia.

- Lo sé, no me cabe la menor duda – Y añadió en un tono más bajo que solo ella podía escuchar: – Déjelos boquiabiertos. - Y otra vez no pudo evitar sonreírle, aunque tímidamente y tratando de que nadie lo viera, solo ella, demostrándole así toda la confianza que le tenía. Se dió media vuelta y fue a sentarse en su silla, en el otro extremo de la mesa. Jack se dió cuenta de que había conseguido su objetivo, Carter volvía a ser ella, la que le había retado a un pulso nada más conocerlo. Se habían visto, unas palabras, y al momento habían vuelto a la misma vieja dinámica que tenían en el SGC. Realmente, estaba muy contento. Reencontrarse con ella no había sido tan difícil. En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que sus nervios también habían desaparecido. Tenía la sensación de que su vida estaba a punto de mejorar.

En cuanto se apagaron las luces al inicio de la presentación, se permitió el lujo de mirarla con orgullo y se dedicó a lo que había pensado: escuchar de nuevo el sonido de su voz.


	3. Capítulo 3: Jack

Nota: Si alguien estaba esperando el tercer capítulo, pido disculpas por el retraso. El cuarto está escrito y me ha surgido un escollo en el quinto... Bueno, ya lo solucionaré. Os recuerdo que podéis dejar vuestra opinión después de leer el capítulo. ¡Adios!

**3. Jack**

¿Después de seis meses, Sam Carter y él en la misma ciudad, en el mismo edificio, en la misma sala, y apenas habían podido cruzar unas palabras? No podía ser, tenía que hacer algo. De acuerdo que su trabajo era muy importante y que servía para mantener a salvo a millones de personas, pero él también necesitaba estar con las personas que le importaban. Y Sam Carter era una de ellas.

A mitad de reunión había recibido un mensaje urgente del SGC y nada más acabar había tenido que salir pitando para llamar a Hank Laundry. Antes de llegar a la oficina ya tenía un informe preliminar sobre su mesa de lo que estaba pasando, pero él prefería escuchar de primera mano todo lo que pasaba en la montaña Cheyenne. Tenía especial debilidad por aquella base y todos los que estaban allí después de haberse dejado la piel en el SGC durante ocho años. De hecho, la familiaridad que encontraba allí no la encontraba en ningún otro sitio y cuando la visitaba se sentía como en casa. Ese imprevisto había hecho que no hubiera podido despedirse de Carter y por la cara de sorpresa que puso, supo que no se lo habría tomado muy bien. La verdad, él tampoco lo hubiera hecho. No le extrañaría nada que se hubiera sentido dolida con él. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era así, sin tener que preguntárselo personalmente, y él no podía consentir ese malentendido entre ellos. Había sido muy torpe por permitir que eso pasara. ¿Qué le hubiera costado acercarse a ella y darle una pequeña explicación de por qué tenía que irse a toda prisa? De hecho, sabía perfectamente por qué no lo había hecho. Por la misma razón por la que no lo hacía en el SGC: para no perjudicar su carrera. En la sala de reuniones, delante de los demás, hablar con ella de forma demasiado distendida hubiera dado lugar a comentarios que no le convenían. Hubieran empezado a circular rumores de que cuando servían juntos eran más que amigos y que por eso ascendió tan rápido estando bajo su mando. Eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a consentir. Si Sam Carter había llegado a donde estaba era por méritos propios y cualquiera en el SGC lo sabía, pero quién no hubiera servido con ellos podía levantar una calumnia que la podía perjudicar mucho.

Estaba convencido que Sam se había molestado con él. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era intentar arreglar las cosas antes de que ella volviera a Nevada y les volvieran a separar miles de kilómetros otra vez. Si quería tener alguna posibilidad de tener un futuro junto a ella, o al menos retomar su amistad, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. No era momento de lamentaciones. Cogió el teléfono móvil y buscó el número de Sam. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era hablar con ella y explicarle lo que había pasado. Le dió al botón de llamada y esperó a que contestara. Sonaron varios tonos pero al final saltó el contestador. Lo volvió a probar. Lo mismo. Una vez más. Igual. Era evidente que estaba muy enfadada con él, hasta el punto de no cogerle el teléfono.

Había sido un idiota, si al menos le hubiera pedido a Fredericks que le explicara la situación a Carter antes de salir de...

_¡Fredericks! _

La solución se le ocurrió de repente. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Todavía le quedaba una posibilidad. Si escribía una nota y enviaba al Mayor a entregársela, ella no se negaría a cogerla. Además, seguro que su curiosidad natural haría que la leyera. Esa era su salvación. Una nota con las palabras bien elegidas y a su eficiente Fredericks encontrando a Sam antes de que saliera del edificio del Pentágono. Si llegaba al hotel, difícilmente conseguiría enviarle un mensaje o hablar con ella. Además, tampoco quería que se enteraran en el hotel que le enviaba "notitas". Era un lugar habitual de alojamiento de personal militar de paso por Washington. Eso tampoco sería muy bueno para la reputación de Carter. Sería tan malo como lo que había intentado evitar creando todo este enorme malentendido entre los dos.

Se paró un momento a pensar en lo que debía escribir. No podía ser algo muy largo, porque igual Sam dejaba de leer a la segunda línea. Cuando se enfadaba era bastante cabezota, así que debía escribir algo que fuera corto y directo. Ella sabría leer entrelíneas, la conocía bien. Si tuviera a Daniel más cerca, le pediría que le echara una mano con Carter, como en otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, ahora estaba solo y si no espabilaba, Sam cogería un avión por la mañana y difícilmente podría volver a tener ningún tipo de relación con ella que no fuera la estrictamente profesional. Eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a consentir y menos por su culpa. Sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y, después de pararse a pensar un momento, escribió lo que quería decirle. O eso pensaba. Lo leyó, arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a la papelera. No era tan fácil. Así lo hizo unas cuantas veces, hasta que por fin, satisfecho, le echó una última mirada a lo que acababa de escribir. Eso sí era lo quería decirle. Miró el reloj y, preocupado, se dió cuenta de que había tardado mucho en escribir la nota y que Carter podía haber abandonado ya el edificio.

- ¡Fredericks!

El Mayor entró en su despacho rápidamente.

- Entréguele esto a la Coronel Carter - dijo alargándole un papel doblado - y rápido. No me importa lo que haga, pero tiene que llegarle antes de que salga del edificio - dijo enérgicamente.

Fredericks lo miró sorprendido.

- ¡Corra! - dijo O'Neill haciéndole un ademán con la mano. El Mayor se dió la vuelta y salió sin perder tiempo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Sam

**4. Sam**

Sam Carter estaba decepcionada. No por la reunión, que había ido mejor de lo que esperaba, si no por la rapidez con que se había marchado el General O'Neill. Se había levantado de su asiento nada más acabar y prácticamente ni la había mirado, una simple inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y poco más. Además, parecía molesto por algo. Después de cómo la había saludado no entendía su actitud. ¿Es que había hecho algo mal? Quizás algo relacionado con la presentación. No lo entendía. De la sorpresa inicial había pasado a la decepción, pero quizás estaba más triste y, también, ligeramente enfadada. ¿Realmente había juzgado tan mal a ese hombre durante ocho años? No podía creérselo. ¿Tanto había cambiado después de seis meses en Washington? Al parecer, sí. Sin embargo, toda la frustración que sentía era culpa de ella. Se había creado unas expectativas antes de su viaje que no se estaban cumpliendo y que no se ajustaban a la realidad, visto lo visto. Había pensado hablar con él, charlar aunque fueran unos minutos. Ponerse al día aprovechando que se veían después de seis meses. Recuperar su amistad y, quién sabe, ir más allá. Sin embargo, no había sido así. Apenas unas palabras, un saludo, cálido, eso no lo podía negar, pero nada más. Estaba decepcionada y se sentía como una idiota después de los nervios que había pasado pensando en cómo sería volverlo a ver. Ella ya sabía que era un hombre ocupado, el responsable de todo un operativo defensivo muy complejo y tremendamente importante, pero al menos, esperaba tener una conversación con él, aunque fuera breve y superficial. Con cinco minutos en los que él se hubiera interesado mínimamente por su vida o su trabajo hubieran sido suficientes. Sin embargo, nada de nada. ¿Dónde habían quedado los momentos que habían vivido juntos? Por lo visto, en ninguna parte.

Realmente, estaba muy molesta con él y notó cómo se le iban humedeciendo los ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Realmente, estaba triste y decepcionada. Todo había sido en vano. Ya no significaba nada para él. Sintió un peso al que no podía resistirse. La sala de reuniones estaba vacía, así que nadie pudo ver como se doblaba de dolor y comenzaba a llorar en silencio mientras alcanzaba a sentarse en una silla. Lágrimas de rabia corrieron también por sus mejillas. Al cabo de unos minutos, consiguió controlarse. Sacó un pañuelo y se secó la lágrimas. Sacó el espejo y se retocó el maquillaje, que se le había corrido. Respiró hondo. No quería que nadie supiera que había estado llorando. Tardó un poco en recoger todas sus cosas, le era imposible concentrarse. Al salir, apagó las luces y todo se quedó en silencio y a oscuras.

Nada más salir al pasillo, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Miró la pantalla para ver quién la llamaba, aunque realmente no estaba de humor para contestar a nadie. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que quién la llamaba era el mismísimo Jack O'Neill, el causante de todo su desasosiego. No sabía qué podía querer, pero la verdad, era la última persona con la que le apetecía hablar en ese momento. Colgó sin contestar. Si era algo urgente o importante le dejaría un mensaje en el contestador o en los puntos de control de salida. De todas formas, no tenía la cabeza como para atender una emergencia. Si por ella fuera, ahora mismo podrían aparecer los Ori en el planeta y destruirlo, no le importaba lo más mínimo. Su teléfono volvió a sonar y vió que era O'Neill otra vez. Con fastidio, lo volvió a colgar. Tuvo tentaciones de apagarlo, pero una persona con sus responsabilidades no se podía permitir ese lujo. Era una de las desventajas de tener bajo sus órdenes a todo un departamento que trabajaba con una tecnología muy avanzada y que, mal manipulada, podía ser potencialmente muy, muy peligrosa. Debía estar permanentemente localizable ante cualquier eventualidad en los laboratorios. De nuevo, volvió a sonar. Esta vez, dejó que saltara el contestador, no le quedaban energías para colgar el teléfono. Se lo metió en el bolsillo y continuó caminando escuchando la musiquilla de su móvil que ahora se le antojaba antipática y molesta.

Con los ojos todavía enrojecidos, recorrió los pasillos que llevaban a la salida. Afortunadamente, estaban semidesiertos, con lo que se ahorró miradas de curiosidad. Ya no le quedaba nada que hacer allí. Estaba decidida a volver al hotel y meterse en la bañera para lamer sus heridas y olvidar. No pensaba poner el despertador, difícilmente dormiría esa noche. Su avión salía por la mañana temprano, así que estaría de vuelta en su casa en solo unas horas. La distancia aligeraría el dolor.

Cuando estaba llegando a uno de los últimos controles de salida, oyó unos pasos apresurados a su espalda.

- ¡Coronel Carter! ¡Espere, por favor!

Sam se giró para ver quién la llamaba. Se dió cuenta de que era el mismo hombre que había llegado a la reunión con el General O'Neill. Lo miró fríamente. No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos con alguien relacionado con él.

- Soy el Mayor Fredericks, asistente del General O'Neill, señora. - dijo mientras se cuadraba y la saludaba. Carter le devolvió el saludo pero no pronunció palabra. Le pareció que Fredericks tragaba saliva antes de volver a hablar. - El General me pidió que le diera esto - y alargó la mano para darle una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada. Sam la cogió con cierta sorpresa y la abrió. Reconoció la letra en seguida. A mano habían escrito:

"_¿A qué hora quiere que nos veamos? O'Neill"_

Le costó un poco reaccionar, pero en seguida se sintió reconfortada. Aquellas palabras eran la forma que tenía el General de reconocer que se había equivocado al marcharse de aquella manera tan rápida y sin ninguna explicación. Como si no hubieran compartido ocho años, como si fuera un mueble más de la sala y haciéndola sentir que no era nadie. En el fondo era una disculpa, aunque no iba a dejarlo ir así como así. Después de lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar, sentía que Jack O'Neill le debía una. Notó como la tensión, que se le había acumulado en los hombros los últimos minutos, iba desapareciendo. Rápidamente, sacó un bolígrafo de su cartera y garabateó la respuesta en el mismo papel. Lo dobló y se lo dió a Fredericks.

- Lléveselo al General, Mayor - le ordenó.

- Sí, señora.

Sam vió como Fredericks le daba la espalda y se alejaba a buen paso por el pasillo. Buscó un sitio para sentarse mientras recuperaba el móvil del fondo del bolsillo de su abrigo.

_Continuará..._


	5. Capítulo 5: Jack y Sam

Este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero después de pensármelo un tiempo, el final que había escrito no me convencía. Recordar que podéis dejar comentarios. _Review!_

**5. Jack y Sam**

Jack O'Neill estaba sentado en su mesa, cuando entró Fredericks y le devolvió la nota que le había entregado diez minutos antes. La cogió aparentando tranquilidad, pero en cuanto su ayudante salió por la puerta, le faltó tiempo para abrirla y leer la respuesta:

_"¿Qué le hace pensar que quiero verlo? Carter"_

Jack se quedó petrificado, no esperaba esa respuesta. Pensaba que aceptaría la disculpa implícita que había escrito y que sabía que ella interpretaría como tal. Estaba enfadada, pero el que hubiera respondido con otra nota significaba que no rechazaba de plano su propuesta y que le daba una nueva oportunidad. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan complicadas las mujeres? ¿No le bastaba con la disculpa que le había enviado? Claro que, en realidad, no se podía considerar que se había disculpado formalmente. Eso debería hacerlo en cuanto tuviera la ocasión de hablar con ella. Sabía que lo entendería en cuanto le explicara las razones por las que se había ido de esa forma.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, volvió a leer la nota y supo qué tenía que hacer. Pero antes tenía que asegurarse de una cosa.

- ¡Fredericks! - llamó.

- ¿Señor? - dijo Fredericks abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

- Entre y cierre la puerta - le indicó O'Neill.

- Sí, señor - respondió obedeciendo el Mayor.

Jack lo miró un momento antes de preguntar.

- Cuando le dió la nota a la Coronel Carter, ¿estaba enfadada? - le preguntó Jack

- Eso me pareció, señor. Me dirigió una mirada que hubiera congelado el infierno.

- ¿Y cuando se la devolvió?

- Estaba mucho más relajada, señor, nada que ver con la primera mirada que me echó.

O'Neill no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la franqueza de su ayudante. La verdad era que la frescura y sinceridad del joven Mayor era una de las pocas cosas que apreciaba de su nuevo destino en Washington. Fredericks era un buen ayudante, despierto, discreto, y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, ya le había demostrado en un par de ocasiones su lealtad. Sabía cuando y lo que tenía que callar. Podía confiar en él y eso en Washington ya era mucho. Por eso había puesto en sus manos la delicada tarea de encontrar a Carter y darle la nota, porque sabía que no iba a ir por ahí explicándolo.

- Señor, si me permite... - titubeó Fredericks. O'Neill lo miró atentamente, arqueando las cejas. - Cuando le di la nota a la Coronel, me pareció que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando...

Jack desvió la vista y se movió incómodo en su sillón. No le gustaba nada lo que acababa de oír. Aunque sin quererlo, su actitud la había herido. No le extrañaba que Sam se hubiera enfadado tanto con él. No le extrañaba en absoluto la respuesta que le había dado. Debía arreglar las cosas cuanto antes y, después de enviarle la nota, sabía que no rechazaría una llamada suya. No debía perder el tiempo.

- ¿Le costó encontrarla, Mayor?

- No señor, estaba bastante cerca, en 1E1834.

- Eso es todo, Fredericks, puede irse - le dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano. El Mayor se dió media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, O'Neill añadió: - ah, y puede irse a casa. No le voy a necesitar por hoy.

- Sí, señor. Gracias, señor. - Le respondió alegre Fredericks.

Jack esperó a que el Mayor saliera de su despacho para coger su teléfono otra vez. Solo tenía que apretar el botón de rellamada. Respiró hondo y lo hizo.

- Carter - le respondió en el tono profesional que conocía tan bien y que nunca usaba con él. O'Neill se dió cuenta de que no pensaba ponérselo fácil. No le importaba, tenía claro que no podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

- Carter, yo... le debo una explicación – dijo apesadumbrado. Después de una pausa que le pareció interminable, volvió a oír la voz de Sam.

- Le escucho... _señor_ - dijo Sam continuando con su frío tono profesional. A O'Neill no se le escapó el tono de enfado de la última palabra.

- Mire... si me fui tan rápido, sin ni siquiera despedirme, fue por una emergencia. Ya sabe como se pueden poner las cosas en un segundo en el SGC. No tuvo nada que ver con usted, de verdad. A mitad de su presentación recibí un mensaje pero no quise interrumpirla, así que en cuanto terminó salí pitando hacia mi despacho.- Y dijo sin pensárselo dos veces - Si de mi hubiera dependido, me hubiera quedado charlando con usted el resto de la tarde. Tenemos que hablar.

Sam se quedó un momento sin saber que decir. Le había sorprendido su franqueza. Además, ahora se daba cuenta de que su reacción había sido exagerada y que él tenía razones de sobra para irse cómo se fue, de que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Se estaba empezando a sentir mal por haberlo juzgado tan rápido. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había podido dudar de él? Todo el mundo decía que era un genio, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos personales su torpeza podía compararse con la de un pingüino fuera del agua.

- ¿Carter? - Jack temía que el haber reconocido sus deseos de pasar la tarde con ella la hubieran incomodado. Y añadió rápidamente - Si la he molestado de alguna forma...

- Soy yo la que debería disculparse, señor. - Jack pudo notar el pesar de su voz - No debí pensar...

- No, no, no, Carter. Todo este malentendido ha sido culpa mía. No sé, igual le podía haber dicho a Fredericks que le dijera por qué no me podía quedar... Tampoco era tan difícil – De repente, Jack tuvo una idea. Se puso su gorra, cogió su abrigo y su cartera y salió de su despacho tan sigilosamente como pudo sin soltar el teléfono. Tenía que hacerla hablar como fuera. - Seis meses son muchos sin vernos y hablar.

- Señor, tanto como sin hablar...

- ¿Se refiere a los mails y a los informes que me llegan de su departamento firmados por usted? - Jack sabía lo que iba a responderle Sam. Estaba ya cogiendo el ascensor.

- No señor, hemos hablado alguna vez ¿Recuerda la vez que me llamó a las 2 de la mañana para preguntarme por uno de esos informes de los que habla? - _¡Bingo!_ pensó Jack, sabía que no se resistiría a recordárselo.

- Ya le dije que había olvidado la diferencia horaria. Además, usted suele quedarse hasta tarde en el laboratorio así que asumí que estaría trabajando. Me extrañó que tardaran tanto en transferir la llamada, no se me ocurrió que la estarían llamando a casa.- Y añadió fingiendo sentirse herido - ¿Me lo va a estar recordando siempre? Porque en su siguiente informe me llegó una nota escrita en el margen con la diferencia horaria entre Washington D.C. y Nevada – Apretó el botón del ascensor para bajar al primer piso. - ¿Fue usted, verdad?

- Solo era una nota informativa, señor. Quería que tuviera todos los detalles– dijo Sam sonriendo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un sonido de fondo en su conversación, parecía que estuviera dentro de... – Señor, ¿está en un ascensor?

Jack tragó saliva, por suerte había pensado en una excusa convincente para cuando ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba en su despacho. Esperaba que le diera el tiempo suficiente antes de que empezara a sospechar.

- Voy camino de una reunión – dijo intentando ser convincente.

- ¿Otra? No envidio su agenda, señor. Espero que no le lleve mucho tiempo.

- Eso depende – en aquel momento se abrieron la puertas del ascensor.

- ¿Depende de qué, señor? - Sam estaba tan concentrada hablando por teléfono que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba - ¿Señor? - El General no contestó, parecía que hubiera colgado. Sam miró el móvil sin entender que había pasado. Entonces oyó una voz a su lado.

- Depende de lo que tardemos en comernos un trozo de tarta ¿Le apetece?

Sam se giró y, con el teléfono todavía en la mano, lo miró sorprendida. Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, había conseguido dejarla sin palabras. Vió como se recuperaba rápidamente y le devolvía la sonrisa, lo que auguraba una respuesta muy, muy positiva.

- Encantada, señor, la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo. _¿Cómo iba a decirle que no a un hombre que le quedaba tan bien el uniforme?_ Además, con los nervios no había comido mucho y un trozo de tarta no le vendría mal hasta que volviera al hotel para cenar.

- Excelente ¿Vamos? - dijo O'Neill alegremente.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sam y Jack

Yo no sé que me pasa con esta historia, pero cuanto más escribo más se alarga. Suerte que cuando la empecé pensaba en solo tres capítulos...

Please, review!

**6. Sam y Jack**

Sam caminaba al lado del General O'Neill y vió como pasaban de largo el indicador que señalaba la cafetería. Jack iba hablando alegremente de las veces que le había llamado Daniel para que lo dejara ir a la galaxia Pegaso, de cómo le había ido dando largas hasta que pudo y de la "suerte" que había tenido con la aparición de Vala Mal Doran.

- Ya sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero ya sabe la afición que tiene Daniel a meterse en problemas. Solo lo estaba protegiendo de sí mismo... - Jack se dio cuenta que Sam parecía distraída - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Señor, nos acabamos de pasar el pasillo que va a la cafetería.

- Ah, eso... - Jack trató de poner cara de inocente.

- ¿Señor?

- Bueno... es que conozco un sitio donde hacen unas tartas muy buenas y... - carraspeó - había pensado que le gustaría conocerlo.

- ¿Fuera del Pentagono? ¿En la ciudad?

- Sí, ahora soy un general de dos estrellas, tengo chófer - dijo sonriendo traviesamente. - Me lleva a donde yo le digo. El otro día tenía que ir a comprar...

- ¿Chófer? - le preguntó tomándole el pelo.

Jack se la quedó mirando e intentó justificarse.

- ¡No puedo hacer nada, viene con el despacho y la paga!

Sam se echó a reir.

- Será la primera vez que voy en un coche con un general y su chófer.

- Si, ya, ríase de mi...

- Lo siento, señor - dijo Sam, ahora solo sonriendo - Es que no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca en esta posición: con su uniforme, su chófer, su despacho, su asistente... No me diga que cuando le reté a un pulso cuando lo conocí hubiera dicho que ahora estaría aquí.

- Que ahora _estaríamos_ aquí - corrigió O'Neill.

Sam sonrió tímidamente.

- Tiene razón, no nos imaginaba aquí. Ni hace ocho años, ni ayer mismo, ni esta mañana - Sam dudaba _¿se estaba refiriendo a su relación personal o al hecho de estar los dos en un pasillo del Pentágono?_

Cuando llegaron al parking, el sargento Evans, el chófer del General O'Neill, estaba sentado en el capó del coche leyendo el periódico. En cuanto los vió, dejó el periódico y se cuadró mientras los saludaba. Jack y Sam le devolvieron el saludo y el sargento se apresuró a abrirles la puerta. Una vez en el coche, O'Neill le indicó a Evans a dónde iban y se pusieron en marcha.

- ¿No echa de menos su todoterreno? - le preguntó Sam.

- Un poco, pero aquí no tiene mucho sentido tener uno, no puedo escaparme fuera de la ciudad como en Colorado Springs. Ya sabe, esto es más grande y tengo menos tiempo. Además, la seguridad aquí es más estricta - y añadió con una mueca de disgusto. - Tengo que avisar con antelación dónde voy a estar para que comprueben si es seguro. Se me considera un objetivo prioritario. - Y desvió la mirada para que no viera su enfado.

A Sam no le hizo falta esa mirada. Lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no se sentía cómodo en su nueva posición, pero que no había tenido más remedio que aceptarla por el bien de todos. Él era el más cualificado para el puesto y todos los que trabajaban en el proyecto Stargate lo sabían. Sabía que Jack hubiera preferido retirarse para poder pescar siempre que quisiera en su cabaña de Minnesota, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad se lo impedía. En ese aspecto, los dos eran muy parecidos, anteponían el deber a sus vidas personales. Algo que ambos estaban empezando a plantearse si valía la pena.

- ¿Y qué me dice de usted? ¿Sale mucho con esa moto trucada suya? - dijo sonriéndola, intentando levantar el ánimo de la conversación - ¿Cuántas multas le han puesto ya? No me dirá que en Nevada no tiene sitio para correr.

Sam lo miró un poco sorprendida. Su pregunta inocente y simplemente para romper un poco el hielo dentro del coche, los estaba llevando a temas personales de los que no solían tratar a menudo.

- La verdad, no he salido mucho con ella. El trabajo en el laboratorio me absorve mucho y cuando llego a casa lo único que quiero es darme un baño y descansar. Además, - dijo con tristeza - allí no tengo a Daniel ni a Teal'c para que me acompañen y la gente de la base... no sé, todavía no tengo confianza con ninguno de ellos. Soy la que da las órdenes en el departamento, cuesta un poco que la gente te pida que vayas a tomar algo con ellos, o te inviten a la barbacoa de los domingos.

Jack también supo al momento, como ella había intuído antes con él, que Sam no se había adaptado a su nuevo destino y que dejar la Montaña Cheyenne y al SG-1 le había resultado igual de duro que a él. Sintió el deseo de cogerla de la mano para reconfortarla, para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola, que él estaba allí para lo que necesitara. Pero como no podía hacer eso, recurrió a su táctica habitual.

- Si realmente no está bien, puede pedir que la reasignen al SGC o al Pentágono. Yo lo aprobaría. - Y con una sonrisa burlona añadió mientras la observaba atentamente: - soy el jefe.

Sam le sonrió. Realmente, no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o hablando en serio. Hasta casi diría que estaba flirteando con ella.

- No me importaría, señor, volver a Washington. - Dijo sonriendo. Ella también lo estaba observando atentamente. - Pero estoy en medio de un proyecto y no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

- ¿Ah, no? - le contestó incrédulo - Pues, yo sé de uno que lo dejó a medias.

Sam iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, aunque no estaba muy segura de si le estaba tomando el pelo, pero en ese momento sonó el móvil de Jack. Levantó la mano pidiéndole un momento y en sus labios pudo leer _lo siento_.

Sam miró por la ventana y mientras escuchaba la voz del General hablando por teléfono, no pudo evitar dejar vagar su mente. No se podía creer lo nerviosa que le había puesto el pensar en su reencuentro con Jack O'Neill, en cómo sería y su reacción. Se sorprendió de la familiaridad que estaban teniendo, de lo natural que estaba siendo todo, de lo fácil que había sido volver a verlo, a pesar del malentendido. A Sam le gustaba eso y era capaz de apostar que él estaba disfrutando tanto o más que ella. Cuando colgó se apresuró a decir:

- Me gustaría apagarlo, pero ya sabe cómo es este trabajo - dijo a modo de disculpa, resignado.

- Lo sé perfectamente, señor. - dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Me acuerdo perfectamente de los ocho años que pasamos en el SGC. ¿Qué día no era como una montaña rusa?

Jack la miró con afecto.

- ¿Sabe? La he echado de menos.

- Yo también - respondió Sam mirándole a los ojos de la misma forma.

En ese momento, el coche giró y se metió en la rampa del parking de una casa con porche y césped a la entrada. El sargento Evans paró el coche y O'Neill abrió la puerta de su lado para salir. Sam lo miró sorprendido sin saber por qué habían parado allí. Jack le dijo en tono alegre:

- ¿Se va a quedar sentada ahí toda la tarde? ¡Venga, salga!

Sam obedeció por inercia, era un soldado, pero en cuanto estuvo fuera del coche se recuperó de la sorpresa.

- ¿Dónde estamos, señor? - preguntó mirando alternativamente a O'Neill y la casa sin acabarse de creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Bienvenida a mi casa!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Pensaba que me llevaba a tomar un trozo de tarta! - dijo sorprendida.

- Y eso vamos a hacer. Rosa, mi asistenta, cocinera, ama de llaves, etc, etc, hace las mejores tartas de todo Washington, tiene que probarlas. - Y diciendo eso, se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y entró en la casa sin esperar a que ella dijera sí o no.

Sam no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo y sonreír ante la audacia de ese hombre. Había conseguido traerla a su casa sin preguntárselo y engañada, pero no estaba enfadada con él, al contrario, le parecía la opción más adecuada. Podrían hablar tranquilamente, alejados de miradas indiscretas y de gente que pudiera difundir rumores sobre ellos. Habían salido discretamente del Pentágono y directos al parking, con lo que prácticamente nadie se había fijado en ellos y además, habían ido acompañados de un chófer, algo que se podría interpretar como una carabina en caso de necesidad. O'Neill continuaba siendo un estratega de primera, el despacho no había atrofiado sus habilidades. De hecho, estar en su casa la emocionaba más que otra cosa, estaba encantada de tener la oportunidad de pasar un rato con él en un ambiente que no fuera el militar. Además, era _su_ casa. Nada más cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, oyó la voz de O'Neill que venía del fondo de la casa:

- Puede dejar su abrigo y sus cosas en el armario de la entrada ¡Estoy en la cocina!


	7. Capítulo 7: Sam

**Capítulo 7: Sam**

Sam miró a su alrededor intentando saber cuál era el camino de la cocina y recordando de dónde venía la voz de O'Neill. A su izquierda se abría un espacioso salón con una gran pantalla de TV y lo que parecía ser un cómodo sofá. Se imaginó a O'Neill con sus palomitas y su cerveza viendo los partidos de la liga de hockey hielo y una ligera sonrisa se aventuró en su cara. También había un par de mesitas a ambos lados de los brazos del sofá y un sillón, todo a juego. En la pared había una estantería con libros, pero nada más. Había mucho espacio y pocos muebles, dando la impresión de frialdad. También, vió unas cajas sin abrir en uno de los rincones, confirmando su sospecha de que el salón no estaba amueblado por completo y que la tarea estaba a medio hacer. Se preguntó cuantas cajas quedarían por abrir en el garaje o repartidas por la casa, pero su vista se posó en las fotografías que había en la repisa de la chimenea. No pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse y mirarlas detenidamente. Había una del propio General con algunos compañeros suyos de Operaciones Especiales. En otra aparecía Charlie, su hijo, muerto de un disparo accidental cuando solo era un niño y que le costó su matrimonio y casi su vida. A su lado había una fotografía del SG-1, una de las muchas que se habían hecho durante sus misiones. Evidentemente, no aparecía nada fuera de lo normal, tenían cuidado de no hacerse fotos delante del Stargate o de cualquier cosa que no pareciera terrestre. Simplemente aparecían ellos delante de una arboleda. Había otra de la fiesta de despedida de Jonas Quinn y al lado... Sam la miró fijamente. Era una foto de los tres: O'Neill, su padre y ella, de uniforme. Debía de ser de una foto hecha cuando Jack conoció a su padre. Recordaba que se la había hecho el fotógrafo oficial de la reunión y que había pensado pedir una copia, pero con todo el asunto de la pelea se había olvidado totalmente. Al parecer, Jack no. De forma casi inconsciente, alargó la mano y la cogió, acariciando con los dedos la imagen. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Desde que se unió a los Tok'ra, su relación con su padre había cambiado radicalmente y, aunque a veces se vieran poco, era una persona en la que se apoyaba cuando lo pasaba mal. Ella contaba con tenerlo durante muchos años a su lado, pero cuando nadie lo esperaba, Selmak y él habían decidido sacrificarse para derrotar a Anubis. Sam todavía notaba su ausencia y en momentos como aquel, en que se sentía tan sola y aislada en su nuevo destino, se acordaba más que nunca de su padre. En poco tiempo, además de su padre, también había perdido a Janet Frasier, otra persona muy importante para ella, su mejor amiga y confidente. De hecho, había perdido a cinco si contaba al SG-1. No le quedaba nadie. La sensación de soledad la abrumó. Vio que la imagen se volvía borrosa y se dió cuenta de que se le habían humedecido los ojos. _Vaya_, pensó, _hoy tengo el día tonto, no puedo controlarme_. Mientras sacaba el pañuelo del bolsillo para secarse las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalarle de nuevo por las mejillas, oyó unos pasos detrás de ella y se giró para ver a O'Neill entrando en el salón. En cuanto la vió, se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó. Sam se agarró a él con fuerza dejando que su abrazo la sostuviera y la sosegara.

Jack no dijo nada, solo la abrazó, dejando que se desahogara.

En cuanto se sintió con fuerzas, se separó de él, un poco incómoda y avergonzada por la escena que estaba protagonizando.

- Ya sé que está un poco desangelado, pero no pensé que fuera para echarse a llorar...

Sam sonrió tímidamente. Las salidas alegres del General siempre la ayudaban a superar los malos momentos.

- ¿Mejor? - dijo Jack mientras la miraba con preocupación. Sam asintió. - Si quiere, hay un lavabo en el pasillo. Yo la estaré esperando en la cocina, un poco más allá.

- Gracias, señor, me irá bien refrescarme un poco - dijo Sam recuperando el aplomo y agradecida de que Jack le hubiera dado una salida airosa de la situación.

En cuanto se encerró en el lavabo se miró al espejo. Le pareció que no tenía muy buena cara. La noche anterior casi no había dormido por los nervios de volver a ver a Jack O'Neill. Luego estaba el pesado viaje en avión, repasando las notas para la presentación, y a eso se añadía todo el cansancio acumulado por el intenso trabajo de las últimas semanas. No le extrañaba en absoluto que estuviera tan sensible. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que sus nervios se estaban resintiendo y entendía por qué le costaba tanto controlarse. Sin embargo, eso tenía que cambiar. La presentación había ido bien y ahora estaba en casa de Jack. No tenía por que seguir sintiéndose tan insegura. Jack le había demostrado que seguía interesándose por ella, al menos como amigo. No sabía si había algo más o si habría algo más en el futuro, pero era el momento de empezar a descubrirlo y llorando todo el rato no era la manera. La cosa empezaba a ser un poco engorrosa y se sentía disgustada consigo misma. La verdad era que necesitaba descansar, no solo físicamente si no también mentalmente. Y que mejor manera de empezar que sentada en una mesa comiendo tarta con Jack O'Neill. Como hacía en el SGC, igual que en los viejos tiempos. Sonrió, ahora se sentía mejor. Se lavó la cara, se volvió a retocar el maquillaje y salió del lavabo con la determinación de no volver a perder los nervios ni una sola vez más. Al menos, no delante de Jack O'Neill ni en su casa en lo que quedaba de día.


	8. Capítulo 8: Jack

**Capítulo 8: Jack**

Jack O'Neill estaba en la cocina de su casa preguntándose si no había sido demasiado osado trayendo a Sam Carter allí sin decirle nada. Estaba sacando la tarta de la nevera y le parecía que estaba tardando mucho en recorrer el camino que iba de la puerta a la cocina. ¿Se habría dado media vuelta y estaría hablando con su chófer para que la llevara de nuevo al Pentágono? No le había parecido verla enfadada, aunque sí sorprendida cuando bajaron del coche, y no le había dado tiempo de quejarse ya que había entrado rápidamente en casa sin mirar atrás. Había oído cerrarse la puerta de la calle, pero... ¿la habían cerrado por dentro o por fuera? De todas formas, no era la primera vez que entraba en su casa. Bueno, en su casa de Washington sí que era la primera vez.

Eso ahora no importaba, lo que sí le inquietaba era el rato que estaba tardando en aparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Jack decidió ir a buscarla. No le hacía mucha gracia que Sam Carter anduviera por su casa, no se iba a llevar una impresión muy favorable. Pasaba más tiempo en su oficina que en casa y eso hacía que todavía tuviera cajas por abrir y que las habitaciones no estuvieran adecuadamente amuebladas. Sabía que el efecto que producía no era bueno, pero intentaba dedicarle todo el tiempo que le dejaban sus obligaciones, que era bastante poco. No estaba dispuesto a contratar a un decorador, como le había sugerido Daniel, si no que se había dado un plazo de tiempo para solucionarlo. No quería a extraños en casa. Salió al pasillo y llegó en seguida a su poco acogedor salón.

Allí la encontró, de espaldas, mirando una de las fotos que había conseguido colocar en la repisa de la chimenea un día que pudo salir puntual de su despacho. En cuanto la vio, se arrepintió de haber tenido tiempo para hacerlo, a pesar de que necesitaba tenerlas allí, porque era lo único que le daba sensación de hogar a aquella casa vacía. Sam tenía un pañuelo en la mano y estaba a punto de secarse las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas. No lo pensó ni un instante. Se acercó rápidamente y la rodeó con sus brazos. No podía explicar cómo, pero sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Dejó que se fuera calmando, que se tomara su tiempo, sin prisas. Se sentía culpable por haber dejado que viera las fotos. Después de su conversación en el coche, había podido ver que se sentía sola en su nuevo destino sin sus amigos, al igual que él. Aunque él lo podía llevar mejor porque no había perdido a su mejor amigo, a su padre y había roto ningún compromiso a pocos días de su boda. Y todo eso mientras salvaba al mundo. Otra vez. Sin duda había sido un año muy duro para ella y el traslado debía de haber sido la puntilla. Había sido muy torpe al dejarla sola y permitir que reviviera todo de nuevo con las fotos.

Notó como Sam comenzaba a relajarse y dejaba de llorar. Al separarse de ella, la vio tan abatida que decidió levantarle el ánimo.

- Ya sé que está un poco desangelado, pero no pensé que fuera para echarse a llorar... - dijo.

Sam sonrió tímidamente. Jack se sintió aliviado al verla mejor, pero su preocupación todavía seguía ahí.

- ¿Mejor? - Le preguntó. Sam asintió. - Si quiere, hay un lavabo en el pasillo. Yo la estaré esperando en la cocina, un poco más allá.

- Gracias, señor, me irá bien refrescarme un poco – Jack vio que Sam iba recuperando el aplomo poco a poco, cosa que le hizo sentirse mejor.

Se dirigió a la cocina para acabar de poner la mesa, aunque para poner un par platos, unos cubiertos, servilletas y un par de vasos solo necesitó un minuto. Mientras la esperaba, se quedó mirando por la ventana y empezó a pensar en ella. No podía negar que estaba preocupado. Las reacciones de hoy, hasta cierto punto lógicas, le parecía que tenían un motivo más profundo. Algo le pasaba a Carter. Desde que entró en la sala de reuniones y la vio nerviosa, se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Como su superior, en el plano profesional no podía reprocharle nada, la presentación había sido excelente, como siempre. Como amigo o como algo más, se sentía inquieto por ella. Sam era una persona emotiva y sensible, y normalmente solía tener sus emociones bajo control, algo que había demostrado muchas veces mientras servían juntos en el SGC. Sin embargo, hoy era todo lo contrario: a la mínima se derrumbaba. ¿Había pasado algo más en esos seis meses que no se habían visto? Ahora se arrepentía de no haber dado el primer paso y haber sacado tiempo para llamarla y haber hablado con ella tranquilamente. Claro, que él también había pasado por lo suyo, aquí en Washington. Solo había tenido tiempo para el trabajo, ir a reuniones y estudiar informes. De hecho, no tenía más que darse una vuelta por su casa para darse cuenta de que su vida personal había sido un desastre y que incluso, cuando vino Daniel a visitarlo, prácticamente no pudo ni verlo. A pesar del poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, su amigo le dejó entrever que lo veía un poco nervioso e irritable y le recomendó más descanso y que saliera un poco más de Washington. Incluso mencionó algo de que le iría bien visitar Nevada. Como siempre, Jack le había dicho que no se metiera donde no lo llamaban. Sin embargo, seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho su amigo. ¿Qué había querido decir Daniel? Antes de visitarlo a él se había pasado a ver a Sam. ¿Los veía a los dos igual? ¿Le costaba mantener sus emociones a raya como a ella? ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Hablando con Sam, se había dado cuenta de que se sentía sola y aislada en su nuevo destino. Lo mismo que le pasaba a él. ¿Había querido decir Daniel que se necesitaban el uno al otro? ¿Tan claro se veía que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Y ella de él? Daniel tenía la mala costumbre de tener razón y él no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo abiertamente delante de su amigo. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba más convencido estaba de que esa era la causa de su inquietud en Washington. El no tenerla a su lado, o al menos, el no sentirla próxima a él, era algo que le entristecía y lo hacía más difícil de tratar. Se había dado cuenta de que perdía los nervios con más facilidad, que le costaba controlarse en ocasiones. Le faltaba un equilibrio que antes sí tenía. ¿Era lo mismo que le pasaba a Sam?

Definitivamente, tenían que hablar y aclarar las cosas entre ellos.


	9. Capítulo 9: Jack y Sam, Sam y Jack

**Capítulo 9: Jack y Sam, Sam y Jack**

Sam entró con paso firme en la cocina. Jack estaba de pie mirando por una de las ventanas que daban al jardín trasero y en cuanto la oyó entrar se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Sam le sonrió y él también lo hizo mientras la observaba atentamente por un momento. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero simplemente la invitó a sentarse mientras él hacía lo mismo. A pesar de lo vacía que estaba, a Sam le gustaba aquella casa y no pudo evitar bromear un poco.

- ¿La casa también viene junto con el despacho y la paga, como el chófer?

- ¿Le parece mal? - le respondió Jack en el mismo tono burlón.

- En absoluto, me gusta. Creo que tiene muchas posibilidades - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Jack se dio cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos verla sonreír.

- ¿Sabe? En cuanto supe que venía a Washington le dije a Rosa: "hágame una de sus exquisitas tartas porque voy a tener una invitada".

- ¿Lo tenía todo planeado? - le preguntó Sam incrédula.

- No, todo no. La verdad, no contaba con el malentendido. Pero soy bueno improvisando.

- Siempre lo ha sido, señor - dijo mientras hundía su cuchara en la tarta y se comía un trozo. La expresión que puso delataba que le había gustado.

Jack la miró satisfecho y también probó la tarta. Rosa seguía haciéndolas estupendamente. Comieron un par de cucharadas antes de que Jack decidiera romper el silencio que se había creado.

- Como no tenía noticias suyas, me tomé la libertad de pedir un favor a un amigo para que me dijera cómo estaba.

Sam lo miró sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, _¿la había estado vigilando? _Le parecía increíble. Jack cayó en seguida en la cuenta de cómo sonaba lo que acababa de decir. Se parecía a lo que Pete Shanahan había hecho y se disculpó rápidamente.

- Lo siento, estaba preocupado porque no sabía nada de usted. No la estaba vigilando ni nada de eso, solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien.

- ¿Y no podía haber cogido el teléfono y habérmelo preguntado? - le espetó Sam.

Jack la miró confundido y apesadumbrado.

- Tiene razón. Debería haberlo hecho - dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Sam lo vio tan abatido que automáticamente se le pasó el enfado.

- De hecho, yo también podía haber llamado, los dos tenemos parte de culpa - dijo.

Jack hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

- No sabía qué decir después de tanto tiempo. No sabía...

Sam lo miró sorprendida: era lo último que esperaba oír de él. Jack continuó.

- No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar... Ya sabe, nunca hemos tenido una amistad _normal._

Sam se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa.

- Yo tampoco sabía sí quería hablar conmigo. Pensé que estaría muy ocupado y llamarle simplemente para saber cómo estaba me pareció que era molestarle.

Ahora era el turno de Jack de estar sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo podía pensar que una llamada suya me iba a molestar? ¡Al contrario! ¡Con todo lo que se me ha venido encima todos estos meses hubiera sido un alivio hablar con usted!

Sam sonrió. Qué equivocada había estado y qué tonterías había estado pensando todos estos meses.

Jack sonrió. Qué equivocado había estado y qué tonterías había estado pensando todos estos meses.

- Le propongo un trato - continuó O'Neill. - Usted me llama siempre que quiera y yo haré lo mismo. ¿Qué le parece?

- Me parece un trato justo.

- ¿Amigos? - dijo Jack mientras le tendía la mano para un apretón.

- Amigos - dijo Sam estrechándosela divertida.

- ¿Quiere una copa de vino para sellar el trato?

- Me parece una idea estupenda.

Jack se levantó de la mesa, sacó una botella del armario y se la enseñó. Sam le dio el visto bueno sonriendo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y se servía otro trozo de tarta. Verla así de contenta le hacía feliz. Ya no era la Sam Carter que había visto esta mañana, insegura, tensa y como había podido comprobar más tarde, baja de ánimos. Ahora estaba radiante. Él también estaba mejor. Se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar cualquier cosa.

Descorchó la botella y sirvió dos copas. Le acercó una a Sam y cuando esta iba a tomar un sorbo, Jack la paró diciendo rápidamente:

- ¡Ack, nada de beber todavía! ¡Falta el brindis! - dijo levantando su copa y quedándose de pie junto a ella.

Sam lo miró divertida y se levantó de su silla solemnemente con la copa en su mano, esperando a que Jack volviera a hablar.

- ¡Por que no vuelvan a pasar seis meses sin hablarnos!

Sam no pudo evitar reírse y dijo:

- Puedes apostar que sí.

Esta vez fue Jack el que se rió al oír a Sam hablar como él solía hacerlo. Los dos habían pasado a hablar en un tono más distendido. Ambos sabían que habían recuperado su amistad, o al menos, el tipo de familiaridad que habían tenido en sus últimos tiempos en el SGC y que, a partir de ahora, los rangos iban a pasar a un segundo plano. Se llevó la copa a la boca todavía sonriendo y tomó un sorbo. Sam le imitó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Todavía no me has dicho qué te parece la tarta - le preguntó Jack sonriendo traviesamente.

- Está deliciosa. Puedes decirle a Rosa que es una estupenda cocinera y no como su jefe.

- ¿Estás insinuando que no te gusta mi tortilla del ingrediente especial, Coronel Carter? ¿Qué me has tenido engañado todo este tiempo? - dijo Jack con fingida indignación.

Sam tuvo que dejar su copa encima de la mesa para evitar derramar el vino porque no podía parar de reír. Jack la miró con ojos brillantes y continuó.

- ¿Sabes la cantidad de cervezas que he desperdiciado en esa tortilla? ¡Las que me podría haber bebido!

Carter no podía parar de reír y O'Neill también se rió contagiado por ella. Así estuvieron unos minutos.

- Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto - logró decir Sam en cuanto pudo controlarse.

- Yo también. Estos seis meses han sido un infierno - dijo Jack más serio.

- Para mí también. - Sam pensó que era el momento de empezar a poner las cartas boca arriba. - No tenía a nadie con quién reírme. Nadie con quién hablar.

- Yo tampoco. - Jack se dio cuenta de que lo que Sam trataba de decirle y él también decidió que era el momento. - Todavía no me creo que estés aquí.

- Te recuerdo que no me has dado opción. Que me montaste en el coche sin decirme adónde íbamos.

Jack la miró pensativo, no estaba seguro de si le estaba tomando el pelo o si Sam se estaba echando atrás. Decidió jugar un poco más fuerte, ellos no solían tener muchas oportunidades para hablar y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar ni una más.

- De hecho, cuando llegamos podías haberle dicho a mi chófer que te llevara de vuelta al Pentágono. Sin embargo, estás aquí.

Sam se dio cuenta de que no podía argumentar nada en contra. Jack había dado en el clavo. Los dos estaban hablando de lo mismo, pero les estaba costando renunciar a las viejas costumbres entre ellos de dar rodeos cuando se trataba de hablar sobre la _relación _que _no_ tenían.

- Quería probar la tarta - dijo sonriendo. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Él también se dio cuenta de lo que realmente quería decir.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en silencio. Jack dejó la copa encima de la mesa y guiado por un impulso irrefrenable, la cogió de la mano, acercándose a ella.

- Y ahora que la has probado ¿qué te parece?

Sam se acercó un poco más a él, mientras notaba su mano en la suya.

- Me gusta - dijo levantando su mano libre y acariciándole la mejilla.

Jack la miró intensamente. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y la atrajo hacia él suavemente pasándole un brazo por la cintura, eliminando el espacio que quedaba entre los dos.

- Sam, yo... - empezó a decir.

- ...he estado perdida sin ti - acabó Sam.

- Es justo lo que iba a decir - dijo Jack sin dejar de mirarla mientras sonreía con los ojos brillantes llenos de felicidad.

Sam le rodeó el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella suavemente. Cuando sus labios se tocaron fue como una descarga eléctrica, un beso que sabía a tarta y vino, pero también a pasión y amor. Un beso largo y tierno que hablaba de años de espera y de esperanzas recuperadas. De un futuro juntos.

- No sabes la de veces que he soñado con este momento - dijo Jack susurrando emocionado al oído de Sam, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- Yo también. - Ella también estaba emocionada. - Ya me lo dijo mi padre.

- ¿Tu padre? - dijo Jack separándose lo mínimo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Me dijo que no dejara que las reglas fueran un obstáculo - y sonrió.

- ¿Eso te dijo? -dijo Jack sorprendido.

- Sí - dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

- ¿Es que todo el mundo lo sabía? ¿Tan evidente era? - dijo Jack arqueando las cejas, desconcertado. - Pero... pero si yo nunca... desde que decidimos que no saldría de aquella habitación, siempre intenté dejarte espacio, no mostrar favoritismos... no quería poner en peligro tu carrera... no quería dar pie a rumores... - Sam le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Solo los que nos conocen bien lo saben. Daniel, Teal'c, mi padre... - lo tranquilizó.

- ¿Siempre disimulando, eh? - dijo Jack volviendo a sonreír.

- Sí - dijo Sam sonrojándose y bajando un poco la cabeza.

Jack le puso un dedo en la barbilla y suavemente le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- Pues, ya no hace falta disimular - le dijo inclinándose y besándola de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad.

- Ya veo que no vas a disimular más, Jack - dijo Sam.

- ¿Disimular contigo? Nunca más, pero tendremos que ser discretos. No podemos presentarnos en el Pentágono cogidos de la mano. Ya sabes lo que dirían.

Sam hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Lo sé - y al momento lo miró traviesamente - ¿Pero no vamos a volver al Pentágono, verdad?

Jack no pudo evitar reírse.

- Yo no pienso volver hoy, ¿y tú?

Sam lo atrajo hacia ella y volvió a besarlo.

- ¿Tú que crees? - dijo sonriendo.

- Creo que le voy a decir al Sargento Evans que se vaya a su casa ¿Te quedas a cenar, no?

- ¿Me está pidiendo una cita, General O'Neill?

Jack sonrió, se separó de ella para cogerla de la mano.

- ¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche, Coronel Carter? - le dijo mientras se la besaba.

- Me encantaría, General O'Neill - le contestó en el mismo tono burlón.

Jack se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Evans.

- Puede irse, Sargento. La Coronel Carter cogerá un taxi para volver a su hotel.

Jack colgó el teléfono y miró a Sam. En vez de verla radiante, como había estado hasta hacía bien poco, ahora lo miraba dubitativa. En seguida, entendió que era por lo que le había dicho a Evans.

- Saaam, solo trataba de ser discreto. Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí esta noche... si quieres - dijo mientras la cogía de la mano otra vez. - Mañana cogerás el avión y no nos volveremos a ver en un tiempo. Quédate, por favor, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.

Sam lo miró aliviada. Todas sus dudas disipadas de un plumazo ¿Cómo podía dudar todavía de él? Se dio cuenta de que años de negación no se esfumaban en unos minutos, les quedaba un largo camino por delante. Sam lo abrazó y Jack la acogió en sus brazos gustosamente.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Siempre llevo un cepillo de dientes en mi bolso, junto con un miniequipaje de emergencia en mi cartera.

Jack sonrió mientras la volvía a besar. Era un sí.

**FIN**

De momento, este es el capítulo final, aunque no descarto continuarlo... quién sabe, igual me descuelgo con un epílogo o simplemente voy agregando más capítulos. Si tenéis tiempo dejad un comentario, me irá bien. Gracias por leerlo! ;)


End file.
